


Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Français | French, Kindness, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Cuba, Protective Erik, Spring, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Debout dans l'immense parc de l'Institut Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr ferma les yeux et apprécia les effluves légers de chèvrefeuille, de rose et d'hémérocalle que le vent tiède de printemps portait à ses narines. Pour la première fois depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs, il était en paix et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait chez lui.





	Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit sur le thème **Valeur** de la Nuit du FoF (une heure, un thème) du Forum Francophone de FanFiction.net.
> 
> Et gentiment relu par Nalou. Merci ♡

Debout dans l’immense parc de l’Institut Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr ferma les yeux et apprécia les effluves légers de chèvrefeuille, de rose et d’hémérocalle que le vent tiède de printemps portait à ses narines.

Pour la première fois depuis l’éveil de ses pouvoirs, il était en paix et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait chez lui.

Dans son esprit, Magneto n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir parmi tant d’autres.

Aujourd’hui, il ne s’identifiait plus à cette icône de rage bouillonnante et de rancœur acerbe.

Aujourd’hui, il avait droit à une renaissance et cette chance, il ne la devait qu’à une seule personne. Charles.

Charles Xavier. Puissant télépathe, il était le créateur et directeur de l’Institut homonyme pour jeunes surdoués qui accueillait des mutants de tous horizons. Chef de file de la lutte pour la cause mutante, c’était un expert en génétique et il avait été le premier à faire état de la nouvelle espèce émergente, l’ _Homo superior_.

Charles qui était tellement plus que lui mais qui lui avait un jour dit : « Tu vaux bien mieux que tu ne le crois, Erik ».

Charles qui lui avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Charles qui avait toujours été là pour lui ; partout où il allait, si loin qu’il fut, Charles était avec lui.

Longtemps, Erik n’avait pas saisi l’origine d’une telle foi, mais maintenant, il savait.

Maintenant, Erik croyait.

Maintenant, il croyait en Charles et en ses convictions.

Maintenant, il croyait en ses sentiments.

Enfin, il croyait en eux.

Jamais Erik ne se serait cru capable d’aimer si fort, mais le simple fait de savoir Charles à l’autre bout de la vaste propriété le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Cependant, il lui suffisait d’y penser pour que Charles l’entende et que la douce chaleur bienveillante de son incroyable esprit l’enveloppe tout entier et l’étreigne avec amour.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres germaniques lorsque la présence de son amant se fit plus tangible et Erik se retourna.

Le fauteuil s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et Charles sourit. Lentement, avec force précautions, il se leva.

Quand son dos fut bien droit, il inspira à pleins poumons les odeurs fleuries, heureux de sentir à nouveau le sang circuler dans ses jambes et le sol sous ses pieds.

Il couvrit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d’Erik en déliant soigneusement ses jambes et en décomposant son pas pour réduire les chocs dans sa moelle épinière en voie de guérison.

L’Allemand l’accueillit avec tendresse et se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres dans un délicieux baiser tandis que Charles se lovait entre ses bras protecteurs.


End file.
